The Alchemist Familiar
by Trace Carter
Summary: Ed thought his life was over until he was offered a deal from Truth. Now he has to deal with a world where magic is quite real.
1. Prolouge

**The Alchemist Familiar**

**This story was originally an idea that BackwardsHazard cooked up and I am giving it form. I do not own the series or this chapter.**

"So this is it then?" A soft voice spoke in the dark.

It was late August, a month of freezing rain in a backwood town near the border of Drachma and Amestris.

We find Edward Elric, the famed Full Metal Alchemist laying in a pool of his own blood, the rich red liquid already starting to freeze over from the chill mountain winds.

Ed turned his head slightly to stare at the wreckage of the train he was in before the accident. The train itself was a mangled heap of scrap iron, the mere fact he had survived the train jumping it's rails and crashing from ice built up on the tracks was proof enough of how hardy he was. But now, miles for anywhere important enough to save him and mortally injured from a piece of stray steel cutting into his side, Ed seemed to take stock of his life, how much he had wasted in pursuit of a dream. It had been 5 years since he had sacrificed his gate and lost his alchemy to give his brother a new body. And now, he could only cry as he'd never see his brother Al or Winry again. The small tear on his cheek froze before it ever hit the ground as Edward Elric, the famed Fullmetal Alchemist and Hero of the People took his final breath.

**"Not quite."**

Ed blinked, and stangely the world turned white. Not the cloudy white you'd imagine from staring up a cold stormy sky. No this was pure white in an endless sea of white...and that voice... Ed knew where he was but couldn't for the life of him know why he was here.

**"I see you are confused young alchemist, I figured you would be."** Ed sat up, no longer cold or in pain, he glanced down at where his wound was and only saw pink skin, like the wound had healed over.

**"Yes, the wound was healed." **Ed's eye's trailed upwards to find the grinning visage of Truth staring him in the face, the creature or god's body still an unremarkable outline as the last time he had laid eyes upon the thing.

"Why am I here Truth? I no longer have my gate so I shouldn't be here." If anything truth's smile widened.

**"Ah but that's the question now isn't it?" **The outline of the being walked over to the older Elric and gave the boy a once over with it's invisible eyes. **"You are here, because you have a purpose." **it said simply.

A frown crossed Ed's features. "That doesn't explain anything at all."

Truth held a finger up** "Ah, but that doesn't mean I haven't given an explenation. It's just that you do not understand." **

Ed's frown turned into a scowl. "I don't have time for your games truth, what's happened? Clearly I'm dead, there's no way in hell I could have survived that crash but I also know I can't be here because I no longer have my gate."

**"Hehehe"** The things body seemed to shake in amusement. **"Still as impatient as ever I see."** The things smile faltered for a moment as it stared almost...sadly at the young boy. **"I need you, young alchemist to do something for me. This type of thing has not happened in many generations but now there is little time to banter." ** The being turned to the only other thing in the room, a large gate against the endless white backdrop. **"Have you ever wondered what is on the other side of the gate young man?"** At Ed's curious glance at the giant archway, Truth continued his speech. **"Many have claimed over the eons that I have existed that it leads to the afterlife, others have claimed it is a door to paradise, and yet others have claimed it is nothing but a one way path to hell."**

"Is it-"

**"-Any of those things?" **Truth mused curiously. **"To tell you the truth."** Truth smirked at his little joke. **"No, it is none of those things."**

"Then what is it?"

The outline raised it's hands to the heavens, or what could only be the heavens in a blank white world. **"It is... all of existance."**

Ed's eyes widend.

**"This gate does not lead to heaven or hell, purgatory or paradise." **It turned it's wicked smile back to Edward. **"It is a gateway to other universes other than your own."** The thing let out a hearty laugh as it gazed upon Ed's shocked face. **"What? Surprised? You shouldn't be."** The thing threw its hand back towards the gate. **"The universe always has a balance, what you know as equivalent exchange is a by product of this balance. When someone dies they pass through this gate and are reborn within another universe to maintain that balance. The gate itself acts like a filter, sending people where they need to be for their next life."**

Ed's mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour, questions popping in a dozen a second. Just why was he here then? Why did truth need him. Would he forget all about his friends and family doing this? And if that was the case...did he want to do it?

Truth smirked. ** "You cannot hide your thoughts from me young alchemist, don't you remember? One is all and all is one. You are the one and I am the all. You are as much a part of me as I am of you."**

"Then why do I even need to be here!?" Ed screamed, tired of the deity's games. If he was dead then why the hell was he playing with him, why not just send him on to his next life?

**"Ah." **Truth held up a single finger. **"But that dear boy, is why you are here."** The outline sat down on empty air, steepling it's fingers and staring at Edward with its blank faced stare. **"There has been an incident, something that should have happend, hasn't. As such, it has caused an imbalance in the multiverse."**

"So what." Ed growled. "You're sending me to another world to clean up your mess?"

Truth chuckled once, leaning back in the empty air. **"You seem to be laboring under the delusion that you haven't been working under me the entire time. Tell me Ed, why do they say that fate is a cruel or fickle mistress?"**

Ed ran the question through his head several times, sure he could figure out the etymology of the phrase fairly quickly but that was only the meaning and the source of the phrase, not the reason. "I don't know." He finally said, a little miffed that Truth would ask him a question that he couldn't answer.

**"That's because the fate's are ever changing, each new choice changes your destiny. I am omniscient child, for I am Truth. And truth is the answer to all, for in knowing all truth I know of all lies as well."**

A dawning look of realization crossed Eds face as he contemplated Truths words. "Since you know of everything, anything I do..."

**"Is according to plan."** The outline grinned again.

Ed, heart skipped a beat, to know that your entire life was nothing but someone's laid out scheme, chilled the boy to his bones...but something else seemed to come to the forefront with that answer. "Wait, if everything is according to plan then why is the universe out of balance, if you have such a great plan then why is it falling apart?"

Truth's grin lessened a bit at the boy's words. **"That, is a very good question. Since humans have free will and can choose how they live their lives, they have a manner of freedom about them, but..."**

"But?"

**"But, they also can cause problems to the plan, which is where you come in."**

"So." Ed grit his teeth in anger. "I'm just some gloryfied-"

**"Plan B? Technicaly you're more like 'plan #^&X7y' ...but yes, in a sense you are a Plan B."**

And that was it, that was Truth's reason for bringing him here. To fulfil some half assed plan to save the balance of the universe...how pathetic.

**"Hmmhmmhmm, I could see why you would think it was pathetic young alchemist. ** Truth stood up and walked calmly over to the Elric, standing casually a few feet away. **"But every step in this world has an effect, every action a reaction. And for you my dead friend I have a bit of a deal to make with you."**

Immediately Ed was on guard, any time Truth tried to make a deal, something else would go with him and Ed didn't have any desire to lose any part of himself to the fickle diety. "What kind of deal, Truth?"

**"The kind where you go do the thing I wan't you to do and you in return get to be with your family and friends again."**

Ed's eye's widened in shock. Did truth just offer to ressurect him just for going and fixing his mess? The offer was tempting. Make that very tempting but something was still bothering him "What's the catch Truth?"

Truth's grin widened. **"The catch my dear boy is that for you to travel across the multiverse a certain toll must be paid. Equivalent exchange and all."**

"But I don't have anything to offer." The boy practically whined. "My gate is gone and I sure as hell ain't going to sacrifice a body part."

**"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." ** Truth held up it's right arm, palm facing inward. **"Sometimes to move forward one must move back."**

Ed stared at truth, mind whiring, picking apart every piece oh the diety's sentence. Then the alchemist glanced down at his own arm, thoughts focused on one thing and one thing only. "My progress." he said simply.

Truth's grin was practically ear to ear by that point.

Edward raised his right arm, much like truth had done "I give you my progress, the hard earned blood sweat and tears that I spent trying to fix my arm to power the gate."

**"Correct, young alchemist."** Truth snapped it's fingers and immediately a second gate appeared behind it. **"For this exchange, you shall revert to your time before you regained your flesh, let the metal that is your namesake come back to you in full and take back the title which you lost."** The gate behind Truth opened and hundreds if not thousands of inky black hands rushed out and grabbed the Elric bodily and pulled him towards the gate.

As Ed was dragged into the gate he noticed that a bright light was beginning to work its way up his right arm, starting at his fingers then slowly working up. Where the light crossed, metal appeared, the shiny material replacing his flesh and blood.

**"With your progress reverted to before you regained your arm, you gain back the ability to preform alchemy, use it wisely."**

Ed was almost entirely submerged by that point but truth's words echoed through the empty void he was sinking into.

**"Rules change wherever you go young alchemist. The truth of this world will most likely not be the same as the world you are going to."** The outline raised it's hand to wave goodbye. **"You have defeated truth once, let's see if you can do it again. Good luck."** Before the doors slammed shut.

**"You'll need it."**

**_-ooo-_**


	2. Chapter 1: The summoning

**The Alchemist Familiar**

**Here starts my work on this story idea. I hope you like it and the original Idea belongs to ****BackwardsHazard.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was in trouble. Louise wasn't the best mage in the world, in fact, all her spells ended up blowing up in her face. Because of this, she was nicknamed Louise the Zero and was subject to teasing and ridicule. This brings us to her current problem: she had gotten in a fight with her rival, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst, and declared that she would summon the best familiar of them all. It was now her turn.

Louise stepped forward and raised her wand "_My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine beautiful wises powerful servant heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!_"

There was a violent explosion that knocked several students off there feet. When the smoke cleared a blond teen wearing a brown jacket over a black vest and white shirt, black pants and gloves was seen sitting in the center of where the explosion happened.

"Did Louise just summon a commoner?" said one student.

"It's to be expected of her," sneered another.

The blond boy said something, but to everyone it sounded like gibberish.

"The commoner can't even speak properly," said a fat student, causing the others to laugh.

"Mr Colbert," said Louise, "may I try again?"

"I'm sorry," said Jean Colbert, "the familiar summoning ritual is a sacred rite that determines a mage's elemental affinity and their path. Please finish the ritual."

"But…" began Louise.

"Now," said Colbert, silencing her with a glare.

Louise then walked up to the blond boy and knelt down in front of him. The boy said something again that nobody understood.

"You should feel honored," said Louise, "a commoner would usually never get this from a noble. _My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar._"

Louise then kissed the blond boy causing his eyes to widen. The boy then began to stammer in gibberish before crying out in pain.

"That's just the familiar runes being branded into your hand," said Louise, "the pain will fade in a bit.

Just as she said, the boy's hand faded and when he removed his left glove, strange runes were on his hand. With the ritual being over the other students walked away with their familiars, leaving Louise to walk back with her familiar. When they go back to her room, Louise turned to her familiar.

"Alright, who are you?" she demanded.

The boy let off a long string of angry gibberish that caused Louise to boil over.

"Argh! SHUT UP!" she yelled, casting a spell on the blonde...which promptly exploded in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" yelled the boy.

"Wait, I can understand you!" exclaimed Louise.

"Then please explain why you felt the need to blow me up?!" yelled the boy.

"That was supposed to be a silencing spell," grumbled Louise.

"Let's try this again," said the boy, "my name is Edward Elric, what's yours?"

"I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière," said Louise, "and you have been summoned here by me to be my familiar."

"What do you mean familiar?" asked Edward.

"A familiar is a servant and companion to a mage," said Louise, "I summoned you here to be mine."

"Mage?" said Edward, "What are you talking about? Magic doesn't exist. Truth, where have you sent me?"

"Of course magic exists," said Louise, "how else would nobles differentiate themselves from commoners? Anyway, I am going to bed."

With that she began to undress, much to the discomfort of Ed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled, "I'M STILL IN THE ROOM!"

"So?" said Louise, "You're a familiar. It's like changing in front of a dog."

After changing into her nightgown, she tossed her discarded clothes to Ed.

"I want those washed and have tomorrow's clothes laid out in the morning." said Louise before lying down and going to sleep.

Ed was about to yell that she could do that herself, but decided not to wake her and get an explosion in the face. With a sigh, Edward picked up the pile of laundry and walked out with a scowl set on his face.

xXsceneXx

As Ed walked down the stairs to the entrance, he passed by a blond boy with a rose wearing a black mantle flirting with a brown haired girl wearing a brown mantle.

"Lord Guiche, will you try my Soufflé tomorrow?" asked the girl.

"Of course Katie," said the blond boy, now known as Guiche, "for you, this rose will bloom twice."

"Thank you Lord Guiche."

Edward mentally groaned as he passed them, '_He's more of a playboy than Mustang and Havoc combined._'

With a sigh, he continued out to the courtyard to find the things he needed to do the load of laundry he was carrying.

"I wonder where I could get some soap, a basin, water, and a washboard?" mused Edward as he looked around.

"Two moons," he said looking at the sky, "you really have sent me to a different world, Truth."

"Um, excuse me," said a kind voice from behind him.

Edward turned and saw a black haired girl wearing a maid uniform standing behind him with a kind expression on her face.

"I heard you talking and wondered if I could help?" said the maid, "I'm Siesta."

"I'm Edward Elric," said Ed, "and help would be appreciated."

Siesta smiled and led him to gather some soap, a washbasin, and a washboard. After Ed had prepare the water, soap and washboard, he was faced with a new problem. He had never washed a girl's clothes before. Luckily, Siesta was there to help and she kindly instructed him on the proper way to wash Louise's clothes. Wile they washed the clothes, Ed told Siesta stories about Amestris and the world he came from.

"So the world where you come from only has one moon?" said Siesta in wonder.

Ed nodded, "The sky is totally different from where I'm from."

"Do you have any family back in your world?" asked Siesta.

Ed's face lost its cheer and gained a somber look, "Yeah, and I hope to see them when I return."

"I'm sorry," said Siesta, "I guess that was kind of personal."

"Don't worry about it," said Ed, "I'm sure I'll see them when I get back.

**That's my first Original Chapter. I hope you liked it. If you could send me suggestions as to what Truth sent Ed to Halkeginia to deal with could be, that would be helpful.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Challenge

**The Alchemist Familiar**

**Here's chapter two of this story. I got a few reviews critiquing my work. I appreciate people telling me how I can improve, but I don't like when people simply insult my hard work without telling me how I can do better. Also, I am trying to keep everyone in character, but I might make a few mistakes, so bear with me. Now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series and the idea from this story came from BackwardsHazard.**

The next morning, Edward Elric was rudely woken up to the angry voice of a certain, petite pinkette.

"FAMILIAR!" yelled Louise, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?"

"Damnit, why do you have to yell so early in the morning?" groaned Ed from the pile of hay where he was sleeping.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WAKE ME UP!" yelled Louise, "I HAD TO DRESS MYSELF AND NOW WE'RE LATE! AS PUNISHMENT, NO FOOD FOR YOU TODAY!"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" yelled Ed, "I'M NOT SOME DOG THAT YOU CAN ORDER AROUND!"

"QUIET!" yelled Louise, pointing her wand at Ed, causing another explosion that hit the short alchemist.

"DAMNIT STOP BLOWING ME UP!" yelled Ed.

"That was supposed to be a silencing spell," said Louise disappointed, "come on, I'm late for breakfast, and I'll revoke your punishment this once. Let's go."

Ed was about to argue some more but he was interrupted by a loud growl coming from his stomach. With a sigh, he followed her, hoping to get some food for his empty stomach.

xXsceneXx

"This has got to be a joke," growled Ed as he looked at his spot.

It was a spot on the floor behind Louise's seat with a old piece of bread and a bowl of dirty and cold soup.

"The table is only for nobles to eat at," said Louise, "be thankful you are even allowed to eat inside."

"Yeah whatever," grumbled Ed as Louise and the other 'nobles' said a short prayer and sat down to eat.

Ed sighed and looked down at his 'food,' wishing the 'magic' in this new world would change this food into something palatable. He then stopped. He could change it! With a smile he clapped his hands and transmuted the loaf and soup into a plate of French toast.

Louise turned around at the sound of the clapping, and saw Ed taking a bite of the toast, "Familiar," she hissed, "the food on the table is for nobles only!"

"I know that," shrugged Ed, "I didn't take this from the table."

"Then how did you get it?" growled Louise.

"I made it." said Ed simply as he finished his breakfast.

Louise sighed and finished her own meal and got up with the other students and headed to the courtyard. The students gathered with their familiars and sat at various tables and socialized with their friends and familiars.

"Don't you guys have class?" asked Ed, looking around, "This is a school right?"

"Second years were given the day off to socialize with their familiars," said Louise as she sipped her tea.

"What are some of these creatures?" asked Ed as he looked around.

He could see creatures both normal and those that should only exist in storybooks and fairy tails. There was a giant blue dragon with a petite girl with blue hair and a staff who was reading a book. A large mole was with the blond boy from the other night while a chubby boy had an owl resting on his shoulder. He fixated on a creature that looked like a giant floating eye.

"Oh, that's a Bugbear," said Louise once she noticed where he was looking.

"How does that thing resemble a bug or a Bear in any way or form?" asked Ed.

"Well Louise," said a seductive female voice, "looks like you summoned quite the familiar."

Ed and Louise turned to see a well endowed, dark skilled female student with bright red hair walk up. The girl seemed to ooze seductiveness and her blouse being a few sizes too small with a few buttons undone, revealing some of her chest, didn't hinder that.

"Zerbst," growled Louise, "what do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see the _interesting_ familiar that you happened to summon," said Kirche, "I heard he's a commoner."

"Could you please not talk like I'm not even here?" growled Ed.

Kirche laughed, "You are an interesting one. Have you seen my familiar, Flame?"

She motioned to a large red lizard with a flame on it's tail.

"Is that?" gasped Louise.

"That's right," said Kirche smugly, "Flame here is a Fire Salamander, and judging by the sheen on his skin and the flame on his tail, he comes straight from the Fire Dragon Mountains."

Louise was trying hard to remain indifferent, but it was obvious that she was impressed.

"This thing's a salamander?" said Ed, "Doesn't look that impressive. The human chimera back home were cooler."

"Oh? And what pray tell is a Human Chimera?" asked Kirche.

"Something that should never be created," said Ed darkly, "I'm going to go wander."

And with that, Ed got up and left before Louise could protest.

xXsceneXx

"You really have sent me to a different world, Truth," sighed Ed as he walked around and looked at the various creatures.

"Ah! Mr Edward," said a female voice.

Ed turned and saw the maid from the previous night standing there holding a serving tray with cakes and tarts.

"Oh, it's Siesta, right?" said Ed, "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, I was just curious about what you were talking about," said Siesta.

"Just reflecting," said Ed, "this really is a strange new world."

"Oi!" yelled a male voice, "I'm still waiting for my cake!"

"Right away sir," said Siesta before she was stopped by Ed.

"I'll take care of this," said Ed, taking the tray, "it's the least I can do for your help last night."

Ed walked over to the table and saw that the student that had called out was the pompous playboy that Ed had passed the previous night. Ed also saw that he was chatting up a different girl than from the previous night.

'_He must have broken up with the other girl,_' thought Edward, '_too bad, she looked like she really liked him._'

"Here's your cake sir," said Ed as he placed the plate on the table, "by the way, I'm glad you rebounded so quickly."

"What are you talking about?" asked the blond boy.

"Oh, I just figured that you had broken up with that girl from last night, seeing as you're with this new girl," said Ed.

"Guiche," said the girl, "what is he talking about?"

"N-n-nothing Montmorency," stammered Guiche, "this commoner is spouting nonsense."

"Don't tell me you're dating both of them?" groaned Ed, "Even Mustang and Havoc knew better than to date more than one girl."

"Guiche," said Montmorency dangerously, "is he telling the truth?"

"Why don't you ask her?" said Ed as the girl from earlier walked up with a covered tray.

"Lord Guiche," said the girl, "what's going on?"

"Um, K-Katie, well you see," stammered Guiche.

Ed sighed and began to walk away. Minutes later he heard two loud slaps, both followed by, "FILTHY TWO TIMER!" Ed was deciding wether he should head back to his 'master' when he heard a shout.

"Just where do you think you're going, commoner?"

Ed turned with a sigh to see Guiche standing and pointing a rose at him with a glare, "I cannot forgive one who makes women cry."

"What does that have to do with me?" Ed asked, "You were the one who was Two-Timing them."

This caused the other students to laugh at Guiche.

"He's right!"

"Yeah, serves you right for cheating!"

Guiche growled, "I hereby challenge you to a duel!"

The field went silent at that declaration.

"Nah, no thanks," said Ed, "I have no need to participate in your playground squabble."

"Looks like the pipsqueak commoner is scared," taunted Guiche.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?!" growled Ed as he turned around, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A FLEA!? I'LL TAKE YOU ON YOU POMPUS BRAT! NAME THE TIME AND PLACE!"

"Vestri Court in five minutes," said Guiche.

"I'll be there," growled Ed.


End file.
